


Worry and Kisses

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [116]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angry Kissing, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He’s never been kissed quite so angrily as this that he can remember.





	Worry and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/831070.html?thread=104175198#t104175198) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

They push him up against the door as soon as he walks into the room, and if it was anyone else but them, they’d have found themselves on the ground in seconds, but he could never bring himself to hurt them intentionally. He only gets a glimpse of two stern--almost distraught--faces before they’re kissing him, Parker’s lips smashing into his almost painfully and Hardison immediately sucking a hickey the size of Portland into the side of his neck.

He’s never been kissed quite so angrily as this that he can remember, but he knows that the stunt he pulled on this last job upset them and neither are particularly adept at dealing with that kind of emotional turmoil, so he he just sighs into the kisses and lets them work their worries out like they need to, almost overwhelmed with the knowledge that there are two people who care so much about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
